Amor Em Las Vegas
by Persephone Oleander
Summary: A amizade não era mais a mesma depois que o SEAL se envolvera com Lori. Mas agora, Steve estava de casamento marcado com ela e Danny não poderia se recusar a ir à cerimônia. Também não poderia negar sua presença na despedida de solteiro. Se Danny pudesse prever o futuro jamais teria saído de casa naquela sexta-feira à noite para curtir uma despedida de solteiro em Las Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Lori estava radiante aquela manhã, nada parecia ter o poder de apagar aquele sorriso bobo de adolescente apaixonada desde que Steve a pedira em casamento havia três meses. Em dois dias ela seria a senhora McGarret. Nada lhe roubaria a felicidade de subir ao altar de braço dado com o SEAL.

Estranhamente na mesma semana as vésperas do casamento, Steve estava uma pilha de nervos, bastaria uma palavra para que ele explodisse e acabasse com a raça de qualquer um ali no Five-0, principalmente Danny. Este último parecia estar numa missão exclusiva de irritar o noivo constantemente.

As discussões aumentaram vertiginosamente e estavam prestes a se pegarem, literalmente. O detetive não conseguia se conformar coma decisão de Steve em se casar com a loira nojenta e irritante. Desde que Steve se envolvera com Lori a amizade dos dois começou a se degradar. O loiro não aceitava ser trocado por uma mulher.

– Daniel!

O homem loiro revirou os olhos, estava farto de o chefe chamar sua atenção. Era o único que se dispusera a concluir o relatório do caso que haviam fechado aquela semana. O único que aceitara trabalhar numa tarde de sexta-feira para que não ficasse trabalho para ninguém fazer no casamento do comandante.

Steve adentrou a sala ofegante e encontrou Daniel em pé apoiado na mesa de café. O loiro estava exausto, o trabalho sobrecarregado, Lori, o casamento, Steve, a amizade deles, as brigas deles, Rachel, Stan e Grace. A garotinha não tinha culpa, mas também era motivo de preocupação para o detetive.

– O que quer, Steve? Veio brigar novamente?

– Danno...

– Pare de me chamar assim. Só a Grace pode me chamar de Danno.

– Ok. Por favor, não vamos brigar. Eu sei que ultimamente não tenho sido um cara legal com você.

– Oh! Você notou! Ótimo, porque você está me tratando tão bem que estou com inveja dos caras maus que você prende. Me sinto um verme e...

– Mas você não faz por menos. Provocações em cima da Lori o tempo todo. Me cansei dos seus comentários sarcásticos sobre minha noiva. Eu entendo que você não goste da Rachel, mas nem todas as mulheres são como elas.

– Realmente nem todas são como ela, só as do naipe da Lori.

– Chega! O que você tem contra ela, afinal?

Danny abriu a boca para responder, mas não saiu nenhuma palavra. Sinceramente nem ele sabia qual era o problema com Lori. Nunca dera importância a presença dela. Até ela aparecer acompanhando Steve nas festas, almoços e comemorações deles. A partir daí começou a antipatizar com a moça.

Quando Steve lhe pediu para dormir na casa de algum dos colegas porque Lori iria dormir lá na casa dele. Danny se sentiu substituído. Provavelmente ela faria um jantar delicioso, eles beberiam e no fim, encerrariam a noite na cama dele.

Naquela noite Danny não dormiu. Ficou sentado num banco de pedra na frente da casa do comandante observando as luzes acesas da sala de jantar, depois da cozinha, do quarto e por fim a escuridão na casa toda. A raiva consumia o detetive conforme sua mente formulava imagens dos acontecimentos entre o casal.

Aos poucos a intrusa entrou na vida de Steve e tomou seu lugar. Ele precisava recuperar se posto o mais rápido possível. Não tinha respostas para as perguntas que fazia a si mesmo. Tinha apenas uma certeza. Queria Steve de volta. "Queria Steve?!" Que merda estava passando por sua cabeça?

– Danny?!

– Ahn?!

– Eu estava aqui falando com você e de repente parece que estava em transe.

– Eu... Ah, esquece. O que dizia?

– Bom, os caras querem fazer uma despedida de solteiro para mim. Passaremos o final de semana num lugar incrível. Com direito a hotel cinco estrelas, mulheres, muitas mulheres, bebidas e roletas.

– Fala sério sobre Las Vegas?

Steve apenas sorriu, seu relacionamento com Danny fora do trabalho era assim. Brigavam, soltavam farpas, depois ficava tudo bem. Kamekona lhe disse uma vez que pareciam um casal iô-iô. Só faltavam resolver as discussões na cama. Literalmente.

– É sério.

– Ótimo, como vamos para Vegas? Você por acaso tem um jatinho escondido no bolso?

Steve colocou a mão no bolso da calça e de lá retirou um envelope e jogou para Danny. Passagens de ida e volta, destino: Las Vegas. Primeira classe

– Gostou do jatinho de bolso que arranjei para levar meus amigos à cidade do pecado.

– Como conseguiu?!

– Cortesia da governadora. Você é meu convidado favorito. Está dispensado do serviço. Volta pra casa e faz suas malas, Ainda esta noite estaremos num cassino. Acumulando fichas.

– Pode me dar uma carona no meu próprio carro?

Lá estavam novamente no Camaro de Danny, o comandante dirigia, claro. Mas o outro não estava com espírito para discutir esses detalhes sobre seu carro. Estava muito empolgado com a viagem.

Quando o detetive chegou ao apartamento de Steve havia duas malas prontas na porta da sala. Uma era de Steve, a outra... Ele correu para abrir e encontrou algumas de suas roupas, e um colar havaiano. Tinha também outros apetrechos havaianos, camisas floridas, bermudas e sandálias.

– Tomei a liberdade de fazer sua mala.

– Tudo bem, é sua despedida de solteiro. Eu não quero discutir com você, embora tenha detestado esses itens ridículos que colocou na minha mala.

Chegaram ao aeroporto e havia um jatinho particular esperando-os. Um oficial fardado da aeronáutica estava aguardando na porta. Os passageiros estavam surpresos com tamanho conforto e consideração por parte da governadora.

– Cara, começo a desconfiar que tem um caso com essa mulher!

– É muito amor pra ser apenas cortesia de "amigo".

Subiram as escadas e cumprimentaram o piloto. Dentro, uma segunda pessoa os aguardava. O copiloto era uma mulher belíssima e os guiou até a sala de estar. Todos se acomodaram nas poltronas confortáveis e ela saiu.

– Senhores passageiros apertem os cintos e divirtam-se!

Quando a voz do alto-falante se calou a porta do compartimento se abriu e as comissárias de bordo deram início ao serviço. Serviram os rapazes e um DJ colocou todos pra dançar, inclusive as garotas. As comissárias eram dançarinas contratadas para entreter os passageiros.

Logo todos estavam rindo, dançando e bebendo muito. As jovens deveriam estar faturando muito, porque pareciam bem receptivas aos rapazes. Chin estava com uma no colo. McGarrett e Williams também dançavam com as meninas.

Desembarcaram e um motorista particular estava esperando-os na saída do aeroporto. Acharam melhor dispensar o motorista e ficarem com o carro. Uma belíssima Mercedes na cor prata. Após um telefonema para a empresa que forneceu o carro e tudo se resolveu.

Steve guiou o carro pela cidade maravilhosa, tinha um hotel cassino em cada edifício. Todos prometiam a melhor diversão, mas os rapazes já haviam feito a reserva, na verdade isso foi trabalho da governadora, no hotel Flamingo.

O hotel bastante luxuoso tinha uma reserva em sua suíte mais cara para Steve McGarrett. Após se instalarem os garotos foram apresentados as mordomias daquele paraíso. Bebidas finas eram servidas durante a recepção deles.

Às dez horas em ponto estavam prontos pra cair na night. Fizeram um brinde ao noivo, à amizade e a despedida de solteiro. Entraram no carro e seguiram a orientação do gerente do hotel para os melhores lugares para se divertir.

^~\./~^

Lori estava desfrutando o ofurô do spa em seu dia da noiva. Em algumas horas seria uma mulher casada. Estava preocupada com o noivo. Ele partiu para Las Vegas na sexta-feira a noite e não deu notícias desde então. Passou o sábado ligando para ele e os amigos, tentou se acalmar, mas era impossível ficar calma se faltavam algumas horas para a cerimônia e o noivo tinha sumido do mapa.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas ela estava desesperada e agressiva, a família tentava conte-la sem sucesso. Os Convidados já lotavam o espaço reservado e o noivo continuava desaparecido.

– Lori querida, acho que ele fugiu do compromisso.

– Mãe, quer calar a boca pelo amor de Deus!

– Filha, não se preocupe, quando ele aparecer o papai vai fazer picadinho de McGarrett.

– Será que vocês podem parar com isso?! Está me deixando louca! Merda!

Finalmente o celular de Lori tocou e ela identificou uma chamada interurbana. Atendeu rapidamente, provavelmente era Steve que estava ligando para explicar a falta de comunicação e avisar que já estava chegando.

– Alô?! Amor?! Não dá pra entender. Fala devagar.

– Lori! É O Chin.

– Oi, Chin. Cadê o Steve? Quero falar com ele.

– Então, nós estamos procurando por ele.

– Como assim?!

– Eu sei a gente deu mancada, não era pra acontecer nada desse tipo.

– Não estou entendendo!

– Desculpa, cara. Desculpa mesmo. Ninguém se lembra do que aconteceu na noite de sexta-feira e quando acordamos no sábado, o Steve e o Daniel haviam desaparecido.

Chin escutou apenas o baque surdo de um corpo indo ao chão. Provavelmente Lori desmaiara. As coisas estavam realmente tensas, Ninguém tinha visto Danny ou Steve. Aparentemente eles nem voltaram para o hotel. O grupo ficou preocupado. Eles tinham inimigos no mundo inteiro poderia ter acontecido algo com eles?

Os rapazes resolveram coletar pistas do ocorrido da noite anterior. Cada um iria para um lugar e tentaria descobrir o paradeiro dos dois desaparecidos. Até que Chin sugeriu manter o grupo unido para segurança de todos.

O grupo começou a vasculhar a suíte em busca de pistas. Acharam um ticket de estacionamento de um bar onde possivelmente estiveram. A Mercedes constava no ticket e provavelmente o bar foi um dos últimos lugares por onde passaram a entrada era das cinco horas da manhã.

Pegaram o carro e foram para o bar. A fachada mostrava toda a decadência do local. O letreiro estava gasto com as letras quase apagando e as luzes queimadas. O local era malcheiroso e estava muito sujo.

– Caramba! Nós bebemos aqui?!

– Não me admira que quase morri de vomitar, vai saber o que eu bebi.

No balcão um homem mal encarado passava um pano imundo na madeira quebrada e envelhecida. Chin se aproximou e sentou num banco em frente ao homem mal encarado. Quando reconheceu o cliente sentado a sua frente o homem gargalhou por alguns minutos até conseguir atender o rapaz.

– O que vai ser dessa vez?

– Então me reconheceu?

– Claro, seria impossível não lembrar de vocês mostrando a bunda em cima do meu balcão e você rebolando no meu colo feito uma vadia.

Os outros ao lado de Chin engasgaram instantaneamente. O que havia acontecido naquele bar durante a noite anterior?

– Ei cara será que pode contar o que aconteceu exatamente a noite passada?


	2. Chapter 2

Lori fora carregada pelo pai até a poltrona mais próxima. Um médico foi chamado para atender a mulher que ao acordar encontrava-se totalmente histérica e fora de controle. Ela insultava escandalosamente todas as gerações McGarret existentes. como poderia aquele maldito ex-SEAL deixá-la para trás no dia di casamento? Ela queria apenas um pescoço para apertar naquele momento.

A família da noiva sofria juntamente com ela, o pai e a mãe ofendiam Steve com todos os termos de seu extenso vocabulário de ofensas baixas, mas nada poderia reduzir o ódio da noiva abandonada. Até que uma amiga surgiu para confortá-la.

– Hei Lori, e se o Steve foi sequestrado?

– Como pode pensar algo assim?!

– Você é tão egoísta que nem por um momento pensou na segurança de seu noivo. Ele pode estar amarrado numa cadeira nesse exato momento com um carrasco lhe torturando para obter informações.

– Mãe! Por Deus por que não pensei nisso? Passei todo esse tempo acusando o Steve de algo que ele nem saberia. Como pude ser egoísta?

– Ainda bem que reconheceu. Agora ele pode estar sofrendo barbaridades na mão do carrasco. O carrasco estaria cortando os dedos dele por se recusar a dar informações do submarino russo que carregava um explosivo nuclear que poderia revolucionar o mundo.

– Oh céus! Vou ligar para a polícia.

– Sim, enquanto ele ainda tem as pernas para andar, ligue logo. O submarino pode ser encontrado.

O baque surdo de um corpo indo ao chão foi ouvido. Lori havia derrubado a amiga com o golpe de uma cadeira na cabeça. Ela obviamente estava enlouquecendo. Submarino russo? Tortura para obter informações? Pelo amor de Deus ele não era James Bond. E diga-se e passagem já estava na hora de alguém calar a boca daquela maluca.

Alguns segundos depois a porta foi aberta bruscamente e os pais da noiva adentraram o recinto assustados com o barulho que ouviram. Encontraram a filha segurando a cadeira usada para abater a mulher desmaiada no chão.

– Filha solte essa cadeira imediatamente!

– Você está enlouquecendo por causa de todo esse transtorno no casamento. Vou matar aquele sem vergonha com as minhas mãos!

Enquanto isso na suíte presidencial de um motel luxuoso nos primeiros raios de sol, oito mulheres espalhadas pelo quarto acordavam para ir embora. O serviço estava feito e pelo comportamento do casal, muito bem feito. Eles estavam muito empolgados e o sexo entre eles era incrível. Fora um programa emocionante.

Elas vestiram-se e saíram deixando os dois ocupantes da cama ainda adormecidos. Danny acordou com o barulho da porta se fechando. Abriu os olhos e tentou focar o espelho no teto. Espelho no teto... Ops!... Espelho no teto?! Por que diabos havia um espelho no teto? Sim, havia apenas um lugar onde Danny vira espelhos no teto. Quando levou Rachel num motel no início do algumas vezes durante o tempo em que viveram juntos.

Ótimo, um motel. Por que ele estava num motel? Desde quando levantar da cama parecia uma tarefa tão difícil? A cabeça pesava todas as toneladas do mundo. A iluminação solar feria seus olhos e o estômago embrulhava. Virou o corpo devagar e com a mão sobre os olhos ele olhou para o chão procura de algo que o ajudasse a se orientar. Garrafas e mais garrafas de alguma bebida forte e cara se espalhavam pelo chão e algumas na mesinha de cabeceira.

Preservativos e vibradores coloridos, roupas e frascos de lubrificantes também estavam espalhados pelo chão. Seu olhar seguiu a trilha e localizou uma porta, provavelmente o banheiro. Respirou aliviado. Agora era só conseguir levantar da cama e correr para aquela porta. Com muito sacrifício conseguiu sentar. Arrependeu-se amargamente. Seu traseiro doía como nunca e ardia como se estivesse enfiado uma pimenta gigante nele.

Devido a dor aguda num local tão inusitado, que Danny preferiu conferir depois o que ocasionara o desconforto, ele moveu a perna para levantar e foi assolado por câimbras intensas na virilha como se tivesse passado a noite inteira montado sobre algo largo ou tivesse passado muito tem com as pernas abertas o que lhe remetia a questão do desconforto no traseiro.

Voltou a deitar de lado para que a dor, a câimbra e a ânsia de vômito passassem quando um braço o puxou para um abraço e um beijo na nuca. Ele sorriu. Que jeito gostoso de desejar bom dia. A língua quente percorreu a nuca e avançou pelo pescoço causando arrepios involuntários em Danny até que ele ouviu a voz da companhia.

– Bom dia!

A resposta parou na garganta. Aquela voz grave era sem dúvida alguma masculina. Ele pediu a Deus que quando virasse o rosto para olhar estivesse errado. Qual não foi a surpresa em encontrar o rosto serio de seu chefe. Sim ali na cama do motel luxuosa não era uma mulher ao seu lado. Era Steve! Steve McGarret! Oh my God! Ele dormiu com o ex-SEAL e sabe Deus o que fizeram para Danny acordar todo doído. Ele nem queria pensar nas possibilidades.

– NÃOOOOOOO!

Não se sabe de onde veio a força, mas em cinco segundos Danno estava trancado no banheiro esmurrando a parede e xingando tudo e todos pelo infeliz ocorrido em sua vida tão maravilhosamente azarada. Nada dava certo pra ele todos os seus planos pareciam conspirar contra sua vontade. Ele queria apenas estar bem com o chefe novamente. Ele tinha obviamente transado com um homem e estava todo fodido! Literalmente fodido!

Steve ainda estava em choque sobre a cama. Aquilo tudo parecia irreal. A noitada regada a sexo, drogas e rock'n roll era real. Menos a parte das drogas, as pesadas pelo menos. Mas o álcool fora consumido sem controle algum. Ele levantou da cama e ficou surpreso com a bagunça que estava o quarto. A noite fora realmente muito boa. Um meio sorriso enfeitou seu rosto até ele se dar conta de que a noite fora com Danny, seu melhor amigo e seu subordinado no five-0.

Ele não havia de embriagado tanto e ainda tinha alguns flashes de lembranças da noite passada ao lado de Danno. Lembrava-se de se despedir dos outros e arrastar o carrancudo engravatado para um táxi e ir a um cassino famoso. As bebidas deixaram Daniel descontraído a ponto de fazer altas apostas e até mesmo faturar algum dinheiro. Mas depois uma mulher muito linda, ele não se lembrava do rosto é que no fundo sabia que ela era bonita, ela o levou a uma suíte onde um presente da governadora o aguardava.

Daniel estava bêbado e ele não o deixaria sozinho para que acontecesse algo. Estavam num cassino. Havia de tudo e todos ali. Matadores, estupradores, pervertidos e toda sorte de escória humana possível. Carregou o amigo com ele até o quarto reservado. Abriu a porta e foi recepcionado por mulheres, na verdade coelhinhas nuas que o esperavam. Ótimo dividiria a diversão com Danno, claro que na condição dele não duraria muito.

Naquele momento ele não imaginava as surpresas que aquela noite traria para sua vida e de Daniel. Havia um longo caminho a percorrer, responsabilidades a assumir e vidas parase importar.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny estava batendo a cabeça continuamente na porta fechada do banheiro. Não podia ser verdade. Ele não estava trancado no banheiro de uma suíte luxuosa onde tivera uma longa noite regada a sexo e bebidas. Ele não acordara nu e dolorido, bem dolorido diga-se de passagem, dividindo a cama e um abraço com o chefe.

Claro que tudo não passava de um grande engano. Era só abrir a porta e ele estaria de volta ao hotel onde se hospedara com o pessoal do Five-0. Ele respirou fundo, tão fundo como a dor e ardência em se traseiro vítima de alguma pimenta gigante que devia ter enfiado em si mesmo, e abriu a porta. Lá estava Steve no esplendor de sua nudez expondo a pimenta gigante, quer dizer o membro avantajado que estivera visitando um recanto escondido e desabitado, até a noite anterior, de seu subordinado Daniel Williams.

O próprio Steve estava tentando absorver a ideia de que estivera profundamente conectado a Danny. Agora ele precisava tirar a prova de que a noite anterior fora real. Obviamente aquele monte de vibradores fora usado em alguém, ele precisava saber quem fora o desafortunado ou afortunado, vai saber o gosto dessa gente hoje em dia.

Os lençóis estavam melados de sêmen e sangue. Então uma luz acendeu na mente do comandante, ele havia machucado profundamente o amigo e precisava saber se ele estava bem. Aproximou-se da porta do banheiro e ouviu os gemidos do parceiro.

– Danny?

– O que quer?

– Danny, você está bem?!

– Não basta me foder tem que me encher a porra do saco?!

– Só que saber se está tudo bem?

– Claro! Está tudo ótimo! Passei a noite toda de pernas abertas pra você e tenho câimbras horríveis! Tá bom?!

– Danny...

– Também estou com a bunda dolorida por sua causa e não vou sentar pelos próximos meses. Oh Deus! Tem sêmen e sangue saindo do meu traseiro! Estou sangrando e a hemorragia vai me matar!

– Danny abra a porta!

– É tudo culpa sua! O que enfiou na minha bunda?! Um canhão?!

Steve não pôde conter um sorriso convencido. Então Danny o achava grande. As mulheres geralmente não elogiavam tanto assim. Mas precisava que o amigo abrisse a porta e lhe deixasse conferir o arrombo, quer dizer o traseiro machucado.

Danny estava assustado enquanto sentia os fluídos corporais escorrendo pelas pernas. Flashes da noite anterior assaltavam sua mente. Eles tinham transado naquele banheiro! Sim, ele lembrava e estar apoiado na pia, por isso os esguichos de esperma no móvel que sustentava a pia. No box do chuveiro também havia os mesmos vestígios e na porta do banheiro. Até na banheira, mas nessa hora ele estava de quatro. De quatro?! Oh não! Ele não queria se lembrar!

Escorregou pela parede limpa até sentar no chão melado de esperma pular e com nojo. Obviamente sem sucesso pois escorregou na mesma substância e caiu sentado com estardalhaço. A dor que lhe assolou Foi tão grande que começou a pedir socorro.

Steve já estava irritado com a palhaçada de Danny e quando ouviu o parceiro cair tomou sua decisão. Arrombou a porta e encontrou o loiro nu sentado no meio de uma bagunça de esperma e mais sangue. Ergueu o outro nos braços e saiu do banheiro. Depositou cuidadosamente o amigo sobre a cama, depois de tirar o lençol sujo e o ajudou a deitar confortavelmente.

– Vista alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus!

O ex-SEAL resolveu não piorar a situação e vestiu a calça que estava ao lado da cama. Voltou ao banheiro e procurou por antissépticos e analgésicos para Danny. Encontrou um kit para esses casos e voltou. O outro estava como o rosto virado para o lado oposto a Steve e mantinha os olhos fechados.

Também não protestou quando Steve separou suas pernas e se colocou entre elas para analisar o estrago. Separou delicadamente as nádegas e ficou assustado com o tamanho da abertura. O músculo ainda estava estirado e dava quase para passar um punho por ali. Tinha bastante sêmen e sangue. Era melhor lavar e depois usar os medicamentos.

Voltou para o banheiro e encheu a banheira com água quente. Separou algumas toalhas e um roupão com o emblema do hotel Cesar's Palace. Descobrira onde estava.

O loiro mantinha-se calado durante o banho. Não havia o que dizer, estava morrendo de vergonha agora consciente dos dedos de Steve lhe penetrando com toda a delicadeza possível e lavando carinhosamente o local para tirar o resíduo de fluídos corporais. A dor de ter a ferida cutucada era grande, mas ele não se permitiu expressar.

*()*

Chin escutava com imenso horror todas as palavras do homem repugnante no bar. Detalhes sórdidos de sua noite naquela espelunca o assombraria pelo resto da vida. Ele nunca soubera de seus instintos selvagens com inclinações homossexuais, sobretudo embriagado. Pelo menos não acordara dolorido. Bom, aparentemente sem vestígios de atividades sexuais durante a fatídica noite anterior.

Na saída do bar um outro homem lhe abordou com um sorrisinho insinuante. Segurou o braço do homem e o puxou de volta para tirar satisfações do idiota. Seu queixo despencou e ele soltou o braço do homem, a expressão de seus rosto era apenas asco. Aquele homem lhe dissera ao ouvido as seguintes palavras: "Você tem um gosto ótimo. Uma pena que estava bêbado, me contentei apenas em te chupar."

Voltou imediatamente ao hotel. Já não sabia se queria continuar buscando pistas da ocorrência da noite anterior. Não queria descobrir mais podres seus. O que acontece em Vegas, fica em Vegas. Era melhor manter essas palavras.

Seu celular tocou novamente e no visor marcava o nome da noiva do comandante. Ela obviamente queria resultados da busca por seu noivo.

– Alô?

– E aí? Já encontrou o Steve?

– Ainda não.

– Acho melhor meu noivo aparecer antes de anoitecer. Está difícil conter os convidados. Estão todos ansiosos e especulam para saber do paradeiro do noivo. Eu já não aguento mais responder perguntas!

– Acredite, estamos nos esforçando para levar seu noivo de volta.

Ela desligara o telefone. Ele nem sabia se ela ouvira suas últimas palavras. Na verdade estavam todos cansados de procurar Steve. Ele poderia estar muito bem se esbaldando num cassino ou perdido numa banheira redonda agarrado com uma crupiê boazuda.

Todos se empenhando e Steve se divertindo escondido em algum recanto. Sem contar Daniel. Onde aquele detetive estava? Nas horas em que mais se precisa dele, desaparece.

Os convidados começarem a pressionar a família da noiva sobre o paradeiro de Steve McGarret. Sem respostas e notícias do noivo desaparecido, os anfitriões tentavam remediar o desastre até que alguns convidados impacientes começaram a ir embora. Isso estimulou os outro e em poucas horas, metade das mesas estavam vazias.

Lori estava esplendorosa em seu vestido perfeito, porém não havia nenhum noivo esperando por ela no fim do tapete vermelho, um homem ansioso por torná-la sua esposa e realizar todos os seus sonhos de uma vida feliz ao lado do homem que amava.

Ela tinha certeza absoluta que Daniel Williams estava com o seu homem. Os outros a achariam maluca por pensar assim. Mas ele passou bastante tempo observando os dois. Será que ninguém havia notado que eles se comportavam como um casal? Daniel vazia qualquer coisa para Steve satisfeito. E Steve fazia tudo pela filha do detetive, agradando indiretamente o loiro. Eles moravam juntos e compartilhavam o carro como se fossem casados!

A noiva ficou em pé no palanque que haviam montado para a cerimônia do casamento. O restante dos convidados foi se despedindo um a um até que todas as mesas estivessem vazias. A organizadora veio ao encontro da moça desolada e recebeu autorização para se retirar com a equipe de apoio. Deveria dispensar a equipe que viera para servir os convidados.

Quando a equipe contratada se retirava, uma chuva fina se iniciou. A mulher vestida de noiva não se moveu, continuou imóvel enquanto a chuva desmanchava seu penteado, borrava a maquilagem, encharcava o vestido lentamente. Minutos depois a chuva começou a aumentar gradativamente, ela retirou os sapatos brancos caríssimos, comprados especialmente para a ocasião.

Lori desceu do palanque e se aproximou da mesa onde estava o champanhe que ela e Steve beberiam brindando a uma nova vida de felicidades. Ela abriu a garrafa e despejou o conteúdo numa das duas taças que estavam dispostas ao lado do balde gelo. Bebeu num gole só e atirou a taça ao chão. Repetiu o mesmo processo com a outra taça e bebeu o champanhe no gargalo.

– STEVEN! STEVE SEU MALDITO! OBRIGADA POR ME PROPORCIONAR UM MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA! UMA NOIVA ABANDONADA!

Ela ainda repetiu a frase por algum tempo, intercalando com a bebida até a garrafa ficar vazia e então ser jogada contra o arranjo de bonecos representando os noivos sobre a mesa. A meia fina já estava suja e rasgada, foi descartada igual aos sapato. Depois de extravasar a raiva inicial e beber uma garrafa de uísque, meia garrafa de martíni, ela finalmente se aquietou e passou a noite sentada no tapete vermelho.

*()*

De volta para o hotel Chin estava traumatizado com as ocorrências do dia e avisou os companheiros que não sairia mais aquele dia. Obviamente era para alguém continuar o trabalho de localizar o chefe. No meio da conversa, bateram a porta e ele foi atender. Era um funcionário do hotel com uma caixa enorme.

– Entrega para Steve McGarret.

– Ele não está. Outra pessoa pode receber?

– Sim, apenas preencha o formulário.

– Ok.

– Obrigado.

O rapaz voltou para a sala onde estavam os amigos e depositou a caixa decorada sobre mesa. Não se contendo de curiosidade, resolveram abrir. Era do Cesar's Palace. Fotos e um DVD. Recordações de um casamento. Aparentemente tinha envolvimento de Steve. Afinal por que entregar pra ele? Na capa do DVD tinha uma foto dos noivos.

– Oh my GOD!

*()*

Steve retirou Danno da banheira e levou de volta a cama. Fez um curativo com uma pomada cicatrizante e usou lidocaína spray para anestesiar a dor do outro que já estava extremamente desconfortável em ver o chefe muito concentrado e com o olhar fixo em seu ânus destruído. Quando finalmente a tortura acabou, Danno pôde finalmente fechar as pernas. Manteve os olhos fechados numa vã tentativa de preservar sua dignidade.

Como se houvesse dignidade em se atracar com o chefe num hotel. Transar até sangrar numa cama redonda, na hidromassagem, na pia do banheiro e contra a porta do banheiro. Bastante digno de sua parte. Até o funcionário que trouxe a comida lhe deu um olhar de compreensão e uma risadinha maldosa seguida de um comentário embaraçoso.

– Te ouvimos gritar lá da piscina. Eu no seu lugar evitaria ser visto pelos outros hóspedes.

Steve percebeu que o rapaz estava constrangendo Danny e tomou partido do amigo. Obviamente ele conseguiu apenas piorar tudo, como se eles não precisassem de pessoas curiosas para dar palpites.

– Edaí?! Transamos mesmo!

– Ninguém duvida, senhor. Afinal, vocês estavam na sacada pra todo mundo ver. O queixo de Steve foi ao chão enquanto Danno tinha um ataque sobre a cama.


End file.
